Falls Apart
by Bad Misery
Summary: EH.... just go to my page. It explains all.


**Hey, hey….oh I forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Wait! I remember. I think I made Naruto slightly wise in this one. Hehe.**

**Ages: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, & Sasuke: All 19.**

**-----Line break-----**

"GOD SASUKE! You are the stupidest braniac I have ever met!" The blonde kitsune just practically yelled. "Can you do anything without making a complete mess of it?!" Okay so Naruto was yelling at his raven-haired brother.

His brother. Sasuke and Naruto had officially become brothers as soon as Sasuke stepped into the village. Well, before that actually. When they combined their forces to kill Itachi and Madara.

Yup, you heard right. They finally defeated them. Sasuke had come back willingly (already knowing he was going to come back eventually, and the fact that he was being dragged back by the blond). The Akatski had fallen, Naruto going into a rampage after hearing Pain put down Jiraiya about how he was so weak. He went into Kyuubi form, completely under control in the nine-tailed form.

Yup, everything was back to normal. Well almost normal. There was one problem.

Sakura.

Yup, Sakura. She was out of her 'Sasuke-kun' faze. She might as well yell I hate him to everyone. Yeah, Sakura hated him. Well, that's what he thinks. But on to more important matters. Mostly that contained the yelling blonde. And his shy girlfriend trying to calm him.

"Naruto-kun, give Sasuke-san a break. You know he's only comfortable around, well, you. He just needs time." Hinata was over her little stuttering faze. Sometimes. Naruto had finally noticed her liking him. Took long enough (cough), but they were finally happy together.

"I know Hinata, but he's hurting her. He just can't freaking see it! Seriously Sasuke, she does love you. She's just...confused." He turned to Hinata for a minute and just stared.

She shyly smiled to him, gave him a loving kiss then headed towards the door. She knew he was going to need to talk about serious stuff with Sasuke alone. She was okay with that.

Naruto sighed as he watched his love exit the restaurant and turned back to Sasuke. He had a look of brotherly love, mixed with seriousness. This was going to be an epic event.

Naruto giving good advice that works.

"Look Sasuke, she doesn't know how to act anymore. She took it hard when you left. It killed her. It killed me too," He paused and watched Sasukes pained expression. He smiled warmly and continued. "But we're not discussing that right now. She really cares for your teme-ass. She's just really confused."

Sasuke sighed and scowled. He knew when the dope was serious and making sense, he was right.

"Look Naruto, you heard Hinata, and she's right. It's hard for me, and I know you know it. You know I l…" He paused "Like her a lot." The blonde sighed this time.

'_So close. So very damn close! He just needed three more letters damn it!'_ Naruto thought.

"Look, just talk to her okay. Please, if not for her, then for you. And don't ask why, it would take to long to convince and explain to you." On that note, Naruto stood up and left. The Uchiha sighed.

'_God dammit Naruto, why did you have to be right!?'_ and with that thought he got up and left to find a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

-----Line break-----

"Stupid Sasuke. Always has to be a stuck up bastard!" Sakura mumbled while hitting the already beat up tree.

"He always does something wrong!" Unknown to her, two obsidian eyes were watching her.

_It falls apart  
From the very start  
It falls apart_

"He always does something! Never caring for other peoples worries! Damn him!" A few tears started to come down her slightly pale cheeks. A few spots of blood splattered towards her cheek when the glove started leaking the red substance.

_It falls apart  
Everything around me  
Falls apart_

_It falls apart  
From the very start  
It falls apart  
Seems like everything I touch_

Sasuke watched as she beat the tree so hard without any chakra that her gloves started to leak blood.

'_Damn! It's because of me!'_ Something else then crossed his mind. '_Well it could be worse and she could take her anger out on me.'_ He shuddered at the thought of her chakra-infused fists.

Yes, the great Uchiha Sasuke was a little scared. Sure he was way more skilled, but still, those punches could hurt.

_Falls apart  
Everything around me  
Falls apart  
When I walk away from you_

As he watched her hands start to bleed more he was thinking.

'_Why is it that it's always when I fight with her, she seems to break down? Why do I cause her so much pain? God, I bet it's the world for punishing me for being emo!'_ (sorry couldn't resist that!)

But seriously, he did notice that they never had a peaceful-ending conversation with the two since he came back. They always ended up walking away mad.

'_Sounds like Naruto and I. But I don't want that kind of relationship with her. I want… more.'_

_I wish I could  
But I don't always keep the promises I've kept  
I wish I could  
But I can't always give whatever I have left_

Sasuke was remembering how stupid he was and missing so much of their life when he was brought back with a snap and a sob.

He looked up in time to see the tree fall backwards and land with a thud. Sakura had landed on her knees Cradling her hand in the other with green chakra flowing through it. She had broken her knuckles.

If Sasukes' face was emotionless and impassive before, it was nothing compared to this. He might as well have been smiling before this.

'_She's…hurt…? Damn.'_ He promised the blonde that he wouldn't let her get hurt. He promised it to himself. Though he did have a tendency to break promises.

He didn't kill his brother like he promised. He and Naruto defeated Itachi (though he wasn't really complaining).

He hadn't let go of the bonds to Naruto and Sakura as he promised. He kept them, and that's what made him return.

_  
And now it's oh so clear  
Doesn't anyone see what's happening here?_

'_It's always my fault. But that's going to end.'_ With that last thought he walked up to her. "Sakura…" he said quietly, yet loud enough for her to hear.

_It falls apart  
From the very start  
It falls apart  
Seems like everything I touch_

She looked up and was met with Sasukes' impassive face. With a tint of concern but she passed it off from the tears clouding her vision.

He kneeled down, proving her wrong, and reached out to lightly touch her cheek.

She involuntarily flinched.

_Falls apart  
Everything around me  
Falls apart  
When I walk away from you_

"Sakura…" he said softly once again. "I'm sorry."

She looked up and any other words that people would have thought belonged here were said between their eye contact.

_When I walk away from you_

To her surprise he reached out and pulled her into a hug. She just broke down after that.

_I know I should  
But I don't always say what you were made to say  
I know I could  
But I don't always act like everything's okay_

"Please Sasuke…" she whispered lightly. "If you're just going to regret this, go away. Or if you decide to…to…" he knew what she was trying to say.

"I'm not going to leave nor am I going to regret this." He gently stroked her hair.

_And now it's oh so clear  
Doesn't anyone see what's happening here?_

From the looks of it, anyone could see they liked each other. But to them, it was so much more.

_It falls apart  
From the very start  
It falls apart  
Seems like everything I touch_

"I swear, I won't ever leave again." Sasuke said in a whisper and lifted her chin. They both felt a jolt of electricity shoot threw them and they leaned forward very slowly.

And at just the right moment, they snapped together, in a soft, demanding, yet passionate first kiss together (A/N: okay before you say 'that wasn't Sasukes' first kiss', re-read the sentence. I said it was their first kiss together. Not first kiss period. HAH!). Like two magnets attracted to each other and made into one. And that's what they were.

That's exactly what they were.

They were two pieces that fit together perfectly.

They broke apart for air and looked onto the others eyes.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Sakura."

She smiled contently and put her head against his chest. And before you knew it, she was asleep against his chest and he was asleep, leaning against a Cherry Blossom tree. A.K.A, a Sakura tree. Ironic. Their first kiss was under a Sakura tree.

Ironically sweet.

-----Line break-----

"Finally! That teme was taking to long! For the kiss and admitting his feelings!" Naruto shouted but quietly as to not wake the couple.

"Better late than never Naruto-kun." Hinata pointed out. Then a thought struck her. "Do you remember our first kiss together?"

"Of course I do Hinata-chan. It was by that waterfall three years ago. The one when we went to get that bug to track Sasuke down…" Naruto lost his voice thinking about that day. Oh how he missed her deep blush sometimes like that day back then. Then a thought struck him too.

"Ne Hinata-chan?" she 'Hm'd to let him know she was listening to him for she was still staring at the sleeping couple with a content smile.

"Do you think we can have more firsts' there?" Naruto asked as if asking her how the weather was or what time it was. Her reaction was just the one he wanted.

Her eyes went big, she started to breathe irregularly, her face was a deep tomato red, and the next moment she fainted.

Naruto caught her and chuckled. Oh yes, he definitely loved her reaction.

-----Line break-----

Ha…ha ha. What if Naruto actually said that to her? Hinata would die. Hahaha. Wait, that's not funny.


End file.
